The present invention relates to a container for tool parts and, more particularly, to container that stores each individual tool part is a secure and stable manner.
Tool parts are currently shipped in containers. Each container includes multiple compartments. Each of the compartments store a different type of tool part. Currently, the tool parts are loosely contained within each of the compartments. Therefore, it is difficult to determine how many tool parts are within each compartment without taking the tool parts out of the compartments and counting them. Without being able to quickly validate how many parts are within each compartment, tool parts are often missing, which causes significant cost due to line stops. Further, when being shipped, the tool parts knock into one another, which may cause damage.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tool part container that secures each tool part separately.